


Bodyguard

by Anuschja



Series: Pic-Fic Challenge [9]
Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: AU - Bodyguard Jeremy Renner, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part of an upcoming AU in which Jeremy Renner is a bodyguard.</p><p>Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.</p></blockquote>





	Bodyguard

 

Fucking great!  
Only two weeks on the job and I already screwed it up.  
  
It was supposed to be a cushy gig.  
Private security for some self-made billionaire who did receive threats, but you didn't need a psychology degree to know that those were all talk and none of the writers would actually follow up on those.  
  
It sounded like the perfect job to get me back on my feet.  
Little did I know that my 'charge' would be less than pleased with me being hired.   
To be fair, it was done behind her back.  
I couldn't really blame her when she told me on my first day that, though she was going to let me stay to humor Mike, I'd be fired if I screwed up.  
  
And man, had I just screwed up.  
  
I had been tailing her all day, which was just a fancy way of saying that I had followed her around town all day.  
About an hour ago I lost her at an intersection.  
Luckily, I had put a tracker on her car and if she finds out, she will have my balls on a silver platter, though from the way she looked at me just now, she'll probably cut them off herself, with a dull and rusty knife.  
  
Anyway, I found her car at an abandoned warehouse.  
There were no signs of a struggle or other cars around, but I could hear a man's voice coming from inside the warehouse.  
I couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like he was yelling.  
  
And so I pulled my gun and headed inside.  
It was fucking dark, but I used his voice to guide me.  
I was so focused on my task that I didn't even try to make out what he was saying (everything was distorted by the acoustics of the empty warehouse).  
When I found them, the guy had a gun and was aiming at her.  
  
I reacted instinctively and pulled the trigger.  
  
Turned out that the 'gun' was some sort of fancy, black laser measuring device.  
In my defense, it was fucking dark and the red laser look exactly like the ones guns with laser grips have.  
  
Oh and the guy was a realtor showing her the property.  
I had lost her in the city because she had driven into the parking garage of the building that also housed said realtor's office to pick him up.  
  
  
“You might want to put that away, kid. She doesn't like guns.”  
Great, I hadn't even noticed Mike coming up behind me.  
  
“She's going to fire me, isn't she?”  
  
Before he can answer, she's heading our way and she's honest to God smirking.  
  
“Stop looking so miserable! I'm not going to fire you.”  
  
“But I shot at him!”  
  
“You shot his fancy gizmo out of his hand. He's not hurt. And, seeing how I just bought this place and considerably increased his commission, he's not going to press charges. Besides, you were only doing your job. Go and have a drink with Mike, you look like you need one. And we'll talk about the other thing tomorrow.”   
Uh oh, the tracker.  
  
And Mike? Show him how he can access my datebook. I don't want him shooting up my next business meeting.”  
  
With that, she walks away, leaving me gaping.  
  
“Well, kid, looks like you're still on the job. Now, let's go and have that drink. She's right, you really look like you need one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an upcoming AU in which Jeremy Renner is a bodyguard.
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.


End file.
